Semiconductor device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. A cost intensive area in the manufacture of semiconductor devices is packaging the semiconductor chips. As those skilled in the art are aware, integrated circuits are fabricated in wafers, which are then singulated to produce semiconductor chips. Subsequently, the semiconductor chips may be mounted on electrically conductive carriers, such as leadframes. During the mounting process, the semiconductor chip may be subject to thermal stress which may damage the semiconductor chip.